Happy Birthday Martin
by 19andrea96
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Martin. El latino piensa todo lo que ha vivido en su vida y las relaciones con sus hermanos. Pensando que lo odian, piensa que festejara su cumpleaños solo, de nuevo. Pero tendrá una sorpresa. Latin Hetalia.


Bueno, es el Feliz Cumpleaños a mi país preferido latino Argentina :D

**Pareja:** Insinuaciones de ArgChi.

**Resumen:** Es el cumpleaños de Martin. El latino piensa todo lo que ha vivido en su vida y las relaciones con sus hermanos. Pensando que lo odian, piensa que festejara su cumpleaños solo, de nuevo. Pero tendrá una sorpresa.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, Latin Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Ni idea quien es el creador xD). Si no fuese así, ya hubiese creado a los países latinos (?) xD.

**Advertencia: **

Argentina depresivo-Golpes con violencia-Sentimentalismo gay (?).

Carteles por todos lados, gente festejando y la estúpida presidente celebrando el 9 de Julio, por el día de la Independencia y cumpleaños de su país, al igual que todos los perros falderos de sus políticos como Boudou*

Pero Argentina no quería saber nada de su cumpleaños. Estaba depresivo, y su ego por los suelos. ¿Cuál es la razón, si era su cumpleaños? Pensaba que sus hermanos y padres lo odiaban, en especial su querido chilenito.

Una aura negra rodeaba el cuerpo del argentino, quien continuaba cabizbajo, con una pequeña nube negra en su cabeza. ¿Pero por qué pensaba eso? Pues su anterior cumpleaños fue olvidado por sus hermanos y padres. Quizás no pensaría eso, si no fuese porque su tío awesome Prusia le dijo exactamente "Kesesese todos te odian, por eso se olvidaron tu cumpleaños" en broma. Ahh, en ocasiones quería asesinar a su, para nada groso, tío Prusia.

-Argentina ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Cristina, la presidenta de Argentina.

-¿Eh? no, nada...- respondió Martin.

-¿Seguro? No sé qué te sucede, al parecer estas triste...- decía la mujer, sin que el Hernández supiera la razón de que ella supiera esto. La mujer lo miro como si este fuese idiota- El cielo parece llover, por eso me doy cuenta-

-¿Insinúas que el groso yo quiere llorar?- interrogo el rubio levantando una ceja.

-No insinuó nada- comento harta Cristina rodando los ojos. Ella no tenía tiempo para mocosos como ese, de verdad, le costaba creer que alguien tan idiota represente a su país. Bueno, Martin era mucho más vieja que Cristina, pero ella lo trataba así, pues ese se comportaba como un niño, verdaderamente. Lo miro, severamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, luego de dar un largo suspiro- No arruines el acto, hicimos tanta celebración para nada, si es que llueve-

-Si será, vieja...- se quejo Martin entre dientes- Soy demasiado groso como para que llueva en mi cumpleaños, pero no soportare ir a la fiesta-

-Argentina, ya hablamos de eso- se quejo la Kirchner*- Iras a la fiesta, habrá muchos políticos y...-

-Fiesta, Fiesta, Fiesta, ¿Es lo único que te interesa, no? Deja de pensar en tonterías y preocúpate de tu gente y tu país como se debe de una vez por todas-

-¡Martin!- lo regaño la presidenta pero el Hernández no le dio tiempo, había salido corriendo por la puerta, dando un gran portazo. Puso una mirada triste- ¿Qué rayos le sucede a este chiquillo ahora?-

Es que ella no podría entender a Martin, aunque lo quisiese. Ya era sabido desde hace mucho que Martin no se llevaba bien con Cristina, desde las épocas de Néstor Kirchner*, cuando esta era su esposa y ahora, presidenta. No lo niega, lo intentaba, pero era difícil. Si tan solo supiera lo que sentía el argentino ahora.

Martin, luego de correr unos minutos, se detuvo en seco, con la mirada baja. ¿Es que acaso no entendían a su grosa persona? ¡Todos eran unos boludos! En especial sus hermanos y padres. Pero el más boludo era Chile. Si, aquel que con elogios y orgullo decía que era su amor, no lo había felicitado por su cumpleaños, ni ahora, ni desde hace mas de 2 siglos.

¿Que había hecho él para que lo odiasen así? Na...bueno, si, era problemático, de hecho, el mismo presidente de Uruguay decía que los argentinos son difíciles de convivir. Con Chile, aunque lo amase, sus relaciones no eran las más buenas. Con Brasil menos, de hecho, no se podían ni ver sin que se golpeen. Con Paraguay, también, ahora, se llevaban a las patadas, y eso que era su mejor primo groso que tenia. Con Uruguay más o menos mientras que con los demás se llevaba a las patadas. No quería ni hablar de Inglaterra, quien últimamente le estaba reclamando, no para decirle "Jamás te devolveré a Malvinas, Bloody Hell" si no, para decirle "Aléjate del stupid United State ¿understand?" o cosas así. Si que ese tipo era celoso, además, Alfred lo había invitado a celebrar su Independencia, nada más. Con Romano, su tierna madre (?), no habla desde hace años y con España, no se podían ni ver, y eso que era su padre.

Las únicas personas que lo habían felicitado era su tierna hermana Malvinas, con 2 potencias que últimamente se llevaba bien: China y Rusia.

Pero su familia, nada. Se mordió el labio, parecía que el cielo comenzaría a llover, y no necesariamente por el clima. Fue un timbre, un sonido claro, que lo saco de sus pensamientos. El sonido de su celular súper groso sonando con la música mas grosa de todas (?). Sin más, mira el celular, para ver quien lo llama. El nombre de su primo había aparecido. Frunce el ceño, ¿que quería ahora?¿que acaso no sentía que el groso de su persona estaba melancólica?. Bueno, se podría esperar de todo proviniendo de su primo-hermano.

Sin más, contesto, de mala gana:

-Sebastián, boludo, no estoy de humor si es para reclamarme algo sobre el Rio de la Plata, hace rato que no te reclamo nada sobre la estúpida fabrica que está contaminando mi groso rio- contesto de mala gana el argentino.

-Boludo- respondió Uruguay por teléfono- No es para eso, necesito que me hagas un favor- ante eso, el argentino levanto una ceja. Era raro que Uruguay le pidiese un favor. Sin más, se quedo en silencio, con interés, para escuchar las palabras de su primo- Necesitó que vengas a mi casa-

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- respondió de mal humor el argentino-

-Martin- le aclaro, de mala gana el uruguayo.

-Tsk, deberías ponerte contento, el groso yo ira de inmediato, no quiero estar con la vieja aquí para obligarme a ir a fiestas aburridas- decía Martin. Con vieja, se refería a su presidenta.

-Bien, ven pronto, boludo-

Sin más, corto. ¿Para qué lo quería Uruguay?. De igual modo, se puso triste. Ni siquiera su primo había recordado su cumpleaños.

Simplemente, porque no quería estar allí, pues Cristina lo obligaría a ir a esas ridículas fiestas, por lo que haría lo que Sebastián le diga, por lo menos durante ese día.

Él era el país más groso del mundo, eso es lo que creía, por lo que, si quería tomar un vuelo ahora, lo haría. Y lo hiso.

En pocas horas, ya estaba pisando suelo uruguayo. Camino, intentando ir a la casa de su compañero de la mafia del mate. No tardo mucho, había llegado rápido. Tan salo quería hacer todo rápido, pues le molestaba el hecho de que nadie recordase su cumpleaños. Entre cerro sus ojos, con un puchero:

-No importa...que nadie recuerde mi cumpleaños, realmente no importa, aunque me hubiese gustado que si lo recordasen- pensó.

Fue cuando abrió la puerta del Artigas cuando lo vio. Muchos papeles volando por todos lados.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, con impresión, mirando la escena. El lugar tenía muchas decoraciones, con globos por todos lados. Postres por todos lados y más.

Frente, una gran torta, gigantesca, la cual tenía grabado "Feliz Cumpleaños para el boludo de Martin".

Pero lo que le impresiono aun más, fue ver a sus hermanos, sonrientes. Su padre...su madre...estaban allí. Antonio sonrió ampliamente mientras sostenía la cámara y Lovino continuaba sonriente.

Fue cuando escucho el gran sonido al unisorio:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Idiota!-

Martin miro impresionado el lugar. Su rostro comenzó a mostrar la alegría, y entre cerrar los ojos, mientras cerraba la boca. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse húmedos.

-Ustedes...- pronuncio el rubio- Pensé que se habían olvidado-

-Je~, con el escándalo que hiciste el año pasado por olvidarnos tu cumpleaños, creo que no nos olvidaríamos mas- respondió con una sonrisa Luciano. Puede que tuvieran rivalidades, puede que se llevasen a patadas, pero eran hermanos.

-Weon, no llores- le recrimino Manuel y se cruzo de brazos- De verdad fue estresante esto, mira que para que la culiao de la estúpida presidente tuya aceptara que hiciésemos esto, así que agradécenos, Fleto Culiao-

-¿Pensaste que lo olvidamos?- pregunto Daniel acercándose a su primo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Puede que estemos peleados, pero jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños-

-Martu...eres un boludo, soy tu primo, jamás me olvidaría tu cumpleaños, boludo- le pronuncio Sebastián sonriente.

-Chicos...- si, el argentino parecía casi llorar, con esos ojos de cachorritos que había puesto. Sin más, pego un salto y abrazo a sus dos primos y compañeros de la mafia del mate- ¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Boludos!-

-¡Eh!¡Que yo ayude, Fleto!- grito el chileno poniéndose rojo de la ira. Si, no lo admitiría, pero estaba celoso.

-¡Che Manu!¡¿Crees que me olvidaría de mi querido pero poco groso chilenito!- grito Martin alegre mientras soltaba a sus primos e iba a abrazar al Rodríguez, tomándolo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si no quisiese soltarlo.

-¡Ahhh!¡Suéltame!¡Conchetumadre!¡Fleto e´ Mierda!- grito Manuel todo rojo como un tomate mientras agarraba la cara de Martin intentando alejarlo de su rostro para que no besase- aunque eso es lo que quisiese-

-Este jamás cambiara- hablo Juan, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero es mejor verlo así, que triste, ¿Verdad?- comento su hermana mexicana, Itzel.

-Ese es mi niño TuT - lloraba alegremente Antonio mientras sostenía la cámara.

-Ese es mi bastardo hijo- aclaro Lovino con una sonrisa.

Martin continúo sonriendo, mientras seguía abrazando a su chileno y los demás sonreían. Porque no todo era como Martin lo pensaba, sus hermanos no lo odiaba, y mucho menos su padre y madre. Sonrió, orgulloso, esta era la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que tenía hasta ahora. Era una fiesta grosa para un groso como él.

Boudou*: Es el vice presidente de Argentina.

Kirchner*: Es el apellido de la presidenta de Argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, originalmente dado por su marido fallecido -que en paz descanse-.

Néstor Kirchner*: Fue el presidente de Argentina durante los años 2003 y 2007. También, fue el esposo de Cristina Fernández, la actual presidente.

Espero que les haya gustado el Oneshot, festejando el cumpleaños de mi país, el cual es tan groso (?) xD.


End file.
